<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>禁林冒险 by LvBAE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122697">禁林冒险</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LvBAE/pseuds/LvBAE'>LvBAE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:15:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25122697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LvBAE/pseuds/LvBAE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>作为德姆斯特朗学生代表参加三强争霸赛的Toni和Marco半夜三更去禁林找独角兽，Jadon发现了他们的行踪并尾随他们然而他却又被Toni和Marco发现。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toni Kroos/Marco Reus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>禁林冒险</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>午夜的禁林并没有像是在巫师眼里的那么静悄悄。白天趋于沉默的森林在夜幕低垂时窃窃私语，直到月亮高挂于天空正中，喧闹声突破黑暗的掩盖。那些无害的或危险的魔法生物在巫师避走的时刻中活跃。<br/>
“啪嗒”，不自然的树枝折断的声音打破了氛围，这并不是小型生物在林中穿梭所导致的声音，更像是闯入者的所作所为。<br/>
“禁林果然如学校里的学生所说的那样，阴森森，很可怕。”，话是这么说，但是Marco轻快的语调完全感觉不到他在害怕。<br/>
Toni不露痕迹地皱了皱眉头，“小心，Marco。这座森林并没有表面上看上去那么安静，简直可以说得上喧嚣了。霍格沃茨的人就没考虑过魔法生物的居住密度么？”<br/>
Marco耸肩，“我觉得把森林当作魔法生物保护区也挺不错的，虽然说是有些吵……不过霍格沃茨应该听不到。”<br/>
“这里空间并不大，可比不上德姆斯特朗四周除了冰原就是森林。”Toni回敬，“不过，目前看来也是可控的，森林太小装不下这种忧虑过两百年再考虑也不迟。”</p>
<p>如果忽视他们此时身在何处，大概会让人认为是一对情侣在月下漫步。当然，在场的两人就是这么认为，即使约会的地方并不是那么合适于“约会”。<br/>
“这么吵，今天晚上我们能找到独角兽吗？”，Marco咕哝着，“我都要怀疑现在不是夏天而是春天！这些生物们简直像是憋了一个冬天迫不及待跑出来找乐子。”<br/>
魔法生物们确实有些躁动了，Toni心想，不是人类能直接听到或者看到的那种，是一种“气氛”，看不见的魔力在暴躁地流动。像是麻瓜的斗牛奔过土地，蹄子在地上撞击发出隆隆的声音。<br/>
“有些不对劲”，Toni说道，“魔力流动很反常……就像是狼人要变狼一样。但今天也不是月圆之夜”<br/>
Marco仰头看了看高悬于顶的新月，四周是棋子一般的星辰。“从占星角度分析，今天也不是什么特殊的日子，星星们的运行轨迹不会对魔力产生影响。”<br/>
“一个普通的再普通不过的日子。”，两人这么定下了结论。<br/>
“然而，越是正常情况下发生的异常就越惹人注目。”，Toni愉快地笑了起来，“我还以为这次来英国不会发生什么有趣的事，感谢梅林，坐船跑一趟没白费力气。”<br/>
Marco也笑了起来，他和Toni互相牵住的手握得更紧地一起往禁林深处走去。</p>
<p>忽然，Toni停下脚步，Marco投来疑惑的目光，随即他恍然大悟。<br/>
“Marco，我觉得，约会出现第三个人就不算约会了。”Toni慢吞吞地说到，他话音未落，斜后方的荆棘丛陡然起火。<br/>
“嗷————！！！”一个人影从那片干枯的荆棘从窜出躲避火焰的追逐，跟踪者知道自己被发现了，立即决定掉头就跑。<br/>
“别跑啊格兰芬多的小狮子。”Marco笑眯眯地站在对方面前，谁也不知道他什么时候过去的。被堵住的人一愣，下一秒他就被拎住巫师袍的领子拎起来。<br/>
“这么晚跑出来不怕给学院扣分么？”，拎着对方的Toni语气不善，“更何况是跑到禁林，倒扣五十分都不止吧？”<br/>
“你们不也是半夜擅闯禁林么！”，被拎住的人像一只黑猫一样张牙舞爪。<br/>
“小朋友，没人发现就不知道我们进过禁林呀。”<br/>
“你，你们要干什么！禁林很危险的不能随便进！”<br/>
“别害怕，或许禁林是很危险，但是再怎么危险，对于我们来说也不如有邪龙的黑森林危险。”，Marco和善地拍了拍对方的肩膀，魔杖尖端冒出火花照亮了四周，照亮了Jadon落满树叶，树枝，和灰尘的脸。<br/>
“清洁干净”，Toni打了个响指，树叶树枝和灰尘从Jadon脸上消失地无影无踪。他甚至没用魔杖，Jadon瞪大了眼睛。<br/>
“这种程度的清理对于Toni来说很简单。当然，如果你要求他清理一整座城堡那就不太行了”。Marco像是看破了Jadon在想什么。<br/>
“看来我们今天的活动要提早结束了，”Toni摇摇头，“得送这个一年级生回去。”<br/>
“也不一定”，Marco望向Jadon又看看Toni。“你害怕吗？”Marco问Jadon，“继续往深处走可能遇上更危险的生物，也可能你会被老师发现半夜偷溜出宿舍闯进禁林。但是，或许会遇上什么奇特的事也说不定。”<br/>
“我……”，Jadon张嘴发现自己很难回答，按理说他应该现在立刻回学校躺在宿舍的床上，可是眼前有一个更大的诱惑在驱使着他做出反常的选择。<br/>
“你想干什么？带着一年级学生去禁林内部？”，Toni皱紧眉头，“他甚至可能连基本的防御咒语都用得不太熟练。”<br/>
“我们当年去极北冰原时也才一年级嘛，越是年轻越需要锻炼！”<br/>
“这可是霍格沃茨，虽然冒险是一种锻炼自身的好方法。但是被误解为是德姆斯特朗学生故意带坏霍格沃茨学生这可就不太美妙了。”<br/>
“我自己可以保护好自己！”Jadon提高了声音，“我有带扫帚，飞行课成绩很不错，现在还是格兰芬多魁地奇队的替补！”<br/>
“好吧，也不算太差，至少真发生什么意外的时候你还能飞速逃跑。”</p>
<p>“我说……你们不是要约会吗？我自己回去也可以的。”Jadon跟在Toni和Marco后面小声地说，他没有拒绝Marco的提议，但真的做出选择后却还是有点犹豫。<br/>
“计划有变，从二人世界变成教授保护神奇动物课。”Marco答道。<br/>
Jadon心想虽然你这么说但是你男朋友真的愿意吗，他悄悄瞟了一眼Toni，对方倒是神色自若，完全不介意约会被他人打断的样子。<br/>
“遇上特殊情况适当更改计划也不奇怪，随机应变是一名巫师必备的优秀品质之一。”Toni连声音都那么平静，“你能到达这里并不代表回程就一切顺利，如果你能做到平安无事地返回就不会被我们发现。不能完美地隐藏自己的踪迹在充满魔法生物的森林里可不是一件好事。”</p>
<p>Toni和Marco施展了一种咒语，在Jadon身上缠绕了一种看不见的线。“有点像麻瓜们的电话，一种联络手段，能知道你在什么地方，如果有什么异动也能立即通知对方。”，Marco对Jadon解释。<br/>
“更重要的是，它能防止你走丢。”Toni补充到。<br/>
“我已经是大孩子了，走丢这种事情是不会发生的！”Jadon表示抗议，“而且我能通过星星来辨别方向。”<br/>
“但是当黑雾升起遮蔽天空的时候，当魔法植物伸长它们的枝桠，灌木和荆棘迷惑你的视线的时候呢？”Toni反问他，“蕴含魔法的森林可不是麻瓜森林，它是会呼吸，甚至会思考的生命。”<br/>
“你们是为了寻找独角兽吗？”，Jadon问到，一路走来他们聊了不少，从德姆斯特朗的冰原森林到Toni和Marco的家乡，从霍格沃茨的辉煌校史到Jadon的巫师麻瓜组合家庭。<br/>
“不仅仅是为了独角兽。”Marco说，“如果能遇上其他有趣的事也很不错，毕竟独角兽太难遇到了。”<br/>
Jadon沉默，他希望Marco口中有趣的事情危险系数不要太高。<br/>
“看，那边有光。”Toni指向了一个方向，Jadon随着他的手指望去却只看到树枝的黑影。<br/>
可随即他就看到一个小小的光点，一跳一跳，跃过横行在地面上的灌木和藤蔓。<br/>
“嘘。”，Marco扭头对Jadon示意安静，牵起他的手，另一只手牵着Toni的。还没等Jadon反应过来，四周的景象就已经飞速变换，等他回过神时已经在一棵高大的榕树后。榕树的前方是一潭泉水。<br/>
Jadon不由自主地屏住呼吸，他看见那美丽的生物正俯身啜饮泉水。它银白的身体散发着柔和的七彩光晕，像是一轮满月行走在大地。美丽、优雅、高贵，一切美好的词语都能形容它，却又都在它面前苍白无力。<br/>
Jadon突然想起来自己的魔杖芯是也是独角兽尾毛，他望向那只美丽生物的尾巴，银色的尾巴柔顺华美，他握紧袖中的魔杖，心里升起一股奇异的感觉。<br/>
忽然那只独角兽抬头望向榕树背后，三人齐齐一惊，独角兽却没有立即逃走，它看着Jadon眨了眨眼睛，然后转身离去，步伐敏捷迅速。很快从震惊中回过神的Toni也追不上它。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Toni：“既然你破坏了我们的约会。”<br/>Marco：“那就要受到惩罚！”<br/>Jadon：“你们要干什么！”<br/>Toni&amp;Marco：“有蜂蜜公爵的打折券吗？拿那个作补偿就好了。”<br/>Jadon：“打折券没有，怪味豆有一颗。”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>